


Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Soy Sauce

by Larilyn



Series: A Cleverly Titled Crossover Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilyn/pseuds/Larilyn
Summary: “Working the sympathy angle. Nice try kiddo. Now, everybody say it, ‘Dean, you are the prank master’.”





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Soy Sauce

There were some things that Dean just couldn’t resist.

The sinkhole that he stumbled across (and thankfully not into) provided an opportunity that was, in a word, irresistible.

Buffy, Sam, and Dawn were going down. Literally.

“All right, Dean?” Sam yelled up from the bottom of the twenty foot pit.

“You and Buffy okay?” Dean yelled down. 

“All clear,” Sam yelled back up.

Dawn was still standing next to Dean at the mouth of the pit.

“Two down, one to go, kiddo.”

Dawn eyed him funny. “Don’t you mean two to go?”

Dean shook his head. “Right.” Dean helped her to get a good grip on the rope. “Down you go sweet pea.”

Dean watched Dawn descend into the safety of Sam’s arms.

Three flashlights illuminated the darkness of the sinkhole. Luckily for Dean, none of the beams lit up the side of the pit where they had all climbed down. If they had, they would have noticed that Dean was pulling up the rope.

“What kind of demon did you say you saw, honey?” Buffy asked. Her flashlight lit up the area where Dean should have been descending the rope. “Dean?”

Ah, the punch line. “Well, baby, you’re hunting snipe.”

Sam’s flashlight shot up to illuminate Dean’s face. “Dean!”

“Dean, you lower that rope right this instant!”

“You’re cute when you’re mad, baby.”

“I mean it, Dean.”

“You know what? I’m hungry. I’m gonna grab a bite. You guys coming? No? Suit yourselves.”

A self-satisfied smile lit up Dean’s face as he climbed behind the steering wheel of his car.

 

“Dean? Is that you?” Sam called up.

Dean parked the Impala close enough to the sinkhole so that the headlights lit up the whole area. He could even make out Dawn, Sam, and Buffy glaring up at him.

“Yup. There’s a great little Chinese place not far from here.” Dean sat on the edge of the pit and brazenly dangled his legs over the edge. He kicked his feet back and forth like a little kid sitting in a chair that’s too tall. “I’ve got some beef lo mein, fried rice. Oh, and an egg roll.”

Dean shoved a heaping forkful of noodles into his mouth and grinned.

“Dean Winchester!” Buffy was pissed. “You throw that rope down here right this second.”

“Couldn’t get out yourself, little Miss Vampire Slayer?”

“I’m going to kick your ass when we get out of here, Dean.”

“Now, see baby, that’s not gonna give me a lot of incentive to let you out.”

Another bite of noodles.

Sam’s turn. “All right, you got your revenge for the leprechaun incident. Let’s just call a truce.”

“I think I more than matched your weak little prank, Sammy. I am the prank master.”

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and threatened, “If you don’t throw that rope down right now, you’ll get no sex for a week.”

Dean laughed at her and shoved some more noodles into his mouth.

“I can’t believe that didn’t work,” Sam muttered.

Dean felt compelled to explain, “She threatens me with that at least once a day. She always caves.”

Dawn plaintively said, “Please, Dean. It’s really cold.”

Sam took her into his arms and glared harshly at his older brother, “Dean, throw down the rope.”

Dean had to admit, Dawn almost had him, batting those big blue eyes. No wonder Sam couldn’t resist her.

“Working the sympathy angle. Nice try kiddo. Now, everybody say it, ‘Dean, you are the prank master’.”

She may have actually been cold because Dawn caved immediately, “Dean, you are the prank master.”

“Ah, that sounds like a symphony. Sammy? Buffy?”

His brother and his girlfriend glanced at each other. Neither budged.

“Buffy?” Dean prompted again.

“Oh, all right. You are the prank master.”

“That’s my girl. Sam?”

“No. I won’t say it.”

“Sam,” Dawn scolded. “I want out of here, now.”

“I won’t say it. It’s a lame prank.”

“Sam, please,” Dawn begged.

“Yeah, Sam. Listen to your girlfriend.” Dean took a bite of his egg roll.

“No. Absolutely not.”

Dawn looked Sam right in the face, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms in a perfect imitation of her sister. “If you don’t get me out of this hole in the dirt, Sam Winchester, you’re the one that’ll get no sex for a week.”

It took less than a second for Dean to hear, “Dean you are the prank master.”

Apparently, there were some things that Sam couldn’t resist.


End file.
